


still, wish you were here.

by takakoyaki



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Birthday Fluff, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takakoyaki/pseuds/takakoyaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jaebum's birthday, and Jinyoung points out that they don’t exactly have very many opportunities to pretend like they're in a long distance relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	still, wish you were here.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [LJ](http://tacocatwrites.livejournal.com/1710.html). It's a day late but happy birthday, leader.

The members are on a well-deserved break when Jaebum’s birthday occurs.

It already seems like ages ago when the seven of them were hard at work practicing their debut stage and filming a web episode for his last birthday, and the members were close by instead of scattered around Korea or all the way in America like they are this year.

Honestly, he’s having a really great time at home just relaxing, seeing his family and his friends, playing with his cat, and it isn’t until the texts and SNS posts start to roll in that he admits to himself that he misses the members a little bit.

Jinyoung doesn’t text him but calls late at night, when Jaebum’s friends have all gone home and his parents and grandmother have been asleep for hours. He's enjoying a nice time listening to music alone in his room, and would’ve been slightly annoyed if it was anyone else, but the sound of Jinyoung’s voice is worth a break in the peacefulness.

“I just wanted to say happy birthday. I could’ve sent a text, but that didn’t feel very boyfriend-like of me,” Jinyoung explains. “I can let you go if you were going to sleep soon.”

“It’s fine,” Jaebum says quickly. “I’m not going to bed yet. I wanted to hear your voice some more, actually.”

“Oh? You’re that head over heels for me, huh?” Jinyoung teases him, and when he hears him laughing Jaebum can’t help but imagine Jinyoung’s eyes crinkling as he smiles.

“Yeah, I am.”

Jaebum’s never been one to mince his words, and besides, he knows that Jinyoung isn’t expecting him to just admit it like that—and he knows he’s right when Jinyoung goes quiet on the other end of the line.

“Yah, why so sappy all of the sudden,” he says after a few moments, and though he tries to sound casual Jaebum can tell he’s getting choked up. Obviously. He really doesn’t know why Jinyoung even tries to hide anything from him anymore.

“Well, I’ve got a few days’ worth of teasing you that I need to get out of my system,” Jaebum informs him, and when Jinyoung goes quiet again it’s not quite the same silence as before—it’s a bit more ominous, like Jinyoung is plotting something.

“Speaking of that,” he says, and Jaebum has a vague idea of what Jinyoung might be thinking, but he wants him to say it anyway. “We really don’t have very many opportunities to pretend like we’re in a long distance relationship or something, do we.”

Jaebum snorts. “No kidding.”

“Sooo… wanna try it then?”

Jinyoung drags out the vowels enough to where Jaebum can hear the smirk that’s almost definitely on Jinyoung’s face right now, and he can’t help but grin as well.

“I’m down if you are,” Jaebum shrugs even though Jinyoung can’t see him. “My folks are asleep already but, your family won’t…?”

“They’re all sleeping too. Should I video call?”

Jaebum considers their options. “No, I think it’ll be better if I make you come to just my voice.”

“O… Okay.” Jinyoung takes a little too long to respond, then makes a weird coughing noise, and Jaebum thinks he’s doing pretty well already. He stretches out on his bed, staring up at his ceiling and imagining Jinyoung in his room at home, waiting for Jaebum to tell him what to do.

“Don’t go down your pants yet. Imagine me touching you other places first,” Jaebum says, keeping his voice low but firm. “Think about me running my hand underneath your shirt, touching you just how you like it.”

The soft moan he hears from Jinyoung is enough to make Jaebum lose focus temporarily. He takes a deep breath before he starts talking to Jinyoung again, telling him exactly where and how to feel himself up, describing exactly how he would make Jinyoung come undone if he were there, and after a long while spent slowly working Jinyoung to the edge, Jaebum can’t keep it together enough to keep forming coherent sentences. On the other end of the line, Jinyoung is whimpering, breathing his name with every stroke, and Jaebum’s definitely about to lose control.

“Come with me,” he manages to grind out, eyes shut tight before he comes in his own hand, but it’s so good, so hot with Jinyoung moaning breathlessly in his ear as he finishes off too. There’s something about it that’s hot in a different way than when they’re actually together, something about having to use one’s imagination that makes Jaebum think that once they’re back in the dorms they have things they need to try.

He’s stupid enough to voice this thought to Jinyoung, who promptly bursts into a fit of giggles until Jaebum rolls his eyes and says he’ll call back in five.

 

 

“I think I could do better next time,” Jaebum says in all seriousness when he calls Jinyoung back, once he's cleaned up and changed into a fresh set of sleeping clothes. Jinyoung laughs at him again, because of course he does.

“Next time,” he tells Jaebum after he’s done giggling, “you could come to Jinhae for a night instead.”

Jinyoung keeps his tone light, but Jaebum can tell he means _I still wish you were here,_ and now he’s regretting it a little that they didn’t video chat after all. It’s still okay though; they’ll be together again soon enough, and in the hidden, fleeting lulls between endless interviews, practices and performances, they’ll catch up with each other. They always do.

“Yeah,” Jaebum says. “I’d like to.”

There’s a small pause, and he knows it’s because on the other side of the country, Jinyoung is smiling at him from ear-to-ear.

 “I knew you would.”


End file.
